Before the Ball
by notenoughpotter
Summary: Takes place after the events in "Kill or Be Killed."  Written at my SEsters request - it took so long in coming, they might not even remember asking for it.  Not strictly S/E - sorry ladies!
1. Chapter 1

Elena pulled away from Stefan as she pushed her hair behind her ears. Her pulse still raced, and she glanced away from his dark green eyes before they pulled her back to him. "I need to go. Jenna's already been acting a little strange around me. If I'm much later." She nodded at the clock.

"I wish you could stay." Stefan leaned his forehead against hers as he stroked her cheek.

Her heart skipped a beat. She and Stefan hadn't spent a night together since the events of the Miss Mystic Falls pagent. They hadn't discussed it, but she knew he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself around her.

Until tonight.

"I can't. Jenna knows I'm not getting along with Bonnie right now. She wouldn't believe that I suddenly decided to sleep over." Elena stood up and smoothed her shirt down. She hadn't noticed when Stefan's hands slid under her her shirt. Well, maybe she did, but she didn't mind.

Stefan linked his fingers with hers as he walked through the house to the front door. "You want me to drive you?"

In the bright light from the hallway, Elena could still plainly see the aftereffects from earlier in the day. "No, you need to go hunt." She knew he'd hurried so he could get back to Sheriff Forbes and Caroline earlier - no matter what he said.

"I'll be fine. I don't want you alone." He pushed the door open and waited for her to walk through first.

"Stefan." Her voice rose in warning. He knew she didn't like to be babysat.

"She won't be alone." Damon's voice came out of the shadows.

Elena walked to the car and opened her door, ignoring Damon's comment.

Damon sped to the car door and pushed it closed. He leaned against the door, blocking her from getting into the driver's seat. "I'm going with you."

Taking a deep breath, she reached up and grabbed his arm and attempted to push him away. "Damon, really? Just let me in the car." When he refused to budge, she spun around and looked at Stefan for help.

Stefan met his brother's eyes. Sighing, he shook his head. "He's right. Elena, let him ride with you."

"Fine, but I'm driving." She waited for Damon to step away.

"Of course." Damon gave his most courteous expression as he held the car door open for Elena. Closing the door, he nodded to Stefan as he rounded behind the car and got in the passenger's seat.

Elena rolled the driver's window down as Stefan leaned into the car. "I love you." She lightly kissed his lips before he pulled away.

* * *

Elena drove in silence as she pulled out onto the winding country road. She couldn't believe Stefan agreed she needed Damon to ride with her. She was more than capable of driving home by herself.

"Thank you." Damon broke the silence.

Looking at him skeptically, Elena asked, "For what?"

"I know you're not sure about Stefan drinking human blood, but what you did tonight." He nodded to her hand. "He wouldn't have done it without you. That took a lot of guts."

Elena curled her hand into a ball. Blood still leaked from the cut, and she nervously brushed it against her jeans.

"He has to be able to manage human blood - especially now that Katherine's around. He still won't be strong enough to fight her, but he'll have a better chance."

"Will it be different this time?" Elena chewed her lip. Memories of the night she stabbed Stefan with the vervain dart flooded over her. She wasn't sure if she could do it again.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "He won't be alone. Last time he was trying to hide. This time, he has me ... and you." Elena slowed the car as she turned onto her street. As she pulled into the driveway, Damon made no move to get out. "Elena," his voice took on a husky tone, "I almost watched my brother die today. The wooden bullets and the vervain - they were stronger than he was. I couldn't do anything to stop Liz."

Elena stared straight ahead. Someone flicked on the porch light.

"Elena, look at me." Damon reached out as if to stroke her cheek but thought better of it. He touched her arm instead. "I can't make it up to you, but I understand how you felt that night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked Jeremy."

The front door opened, and Jenna stepped out onto the porch. Elena blinked back at Damon. "Thank you."

"Elena! Are you okay?" Jenna descended the stairs. She could tell Elena wasn't talking to Stefan in the car.

"Um, how are you getting home?" She held out her car keys.

Damon shook his head. "Its a nice night. I can walk. You'd better get inside before she comes out to get you."

* * *

Elena collapsed into bed, exhausted. Seeing Stefan lying on the floor, apparently lifeless, had almost been more than she could manage. If Caroline hadn't been there... Elena couldn't think about that now.

She pulled her teddy bear closer to her chest as she pulled the blanket up more tightly around her. Her phone buzzed. She smiled when she looked at the screen. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help it." Stefan sounded stronger than when she'd left the house.

"Well, I'm all tucked in - safe and sound. Did Damon make it home?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"That's good. You're feeling alright?"

Stefan cleared his throat. "I've already been out for a snack. Don't worry about me. Good night."

"Night Stefan. I love you." She smiled to herself as she ended the call. She couldn't stay awake any longer. A gentle breeze blew over the bed and ruffled her hair.

Damon stepped out of the shower. A shadow sped down the hallway. He was instantly on alert. Something wasn't right. He pulled on his pants and grabbed a shirt before walking into the hall. "Stefan?" His brother's door was closed. He knocked twice before opening it. Empty.

"Need something?" Stefan rounded the corner - a book in his hand.

"Did Elena come back?"

"No. Why?" But he didn't have to ask. His finely tuned senses knew what was wrong. He could smell Elena's perfume, and it was coming from his room. "Elena?" He pushed his door open and looked around.

"Stefan!" Damon's voice was sharp. He stood next to Stefan's bed and looked down.

Elena's teddy bear was tucked into the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec or any of the other authorized Vampire Diaries writers. I'm just borrowing their characters for a little while. I'll give them back...I promise!**

"That's Elena's bear." Stefan stared at the addition to his bed. "How did it get here?" He looked around the room. Nothing else seemed disturbed.

Damon reached down and pulled the sheets back. Elena's bear sat alone in the middle of the bed - no message attached.

The bear _was _the message.

"We've had company tonight." Damon picked up the bear and tucked it under his arm. "Someone was in the house." Damon didn't need to say who'd paid them a visit. Both brothers knew Katherine had been in their house...and Elena's.

Stefan wasn't listening. He was already dialing his phone. "Elena, pick up." His voice was taught with worry. "Come on, Elena." He dialed again, but still no answer. He threw the phone down in frustration. "Its going straight to voice mail. I just talked to her. She was fine a few minutes ago." Stefan wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or talking to Damon.

"Let's go!" Damon didn't look back to see if his brother was following him.

"You're coming?"

"Stefan, if Katherine's there, you can't handle her alone."

They flew down the stairs. Damon stopped short when he saw Caroline sleeping on the couch. He remembered Liz in the basement. "Caroline," he shook her arm.

Caroline blinked up at him in a mixture of surprise and fright.

"No time to explain. We're leaving. Stay here. Take care of your mom."

"What? Uh, what's going on?" Caroline was still only half awake. "Why are you carrying a teddy bear?" Her eyes seemed to focus and she sat up in alarm. "Isn't that Elena's bear?"

Stefan paced impatiently next to the door. "Damon."

"Short answer - yes. We'll explain later." Damon sped to Stefan's side.

* * *

Stefan and Damon stood quietly on the edge of Elena's lawn. Neither seemed sure of what they might be looking for, but the house seemed as quiet as every other house on the street.

"Her window's open." Stefan nodded at the darkened house.

Damon bit back a sarcastic remark about Elena sleeping with her windows open. Now really wasn't the time. And, to be honest, a closed window wasn't much of an obstacle t a determined vampire. He followed as Stefan made his way into Elena's room.

Stefan noticed the sound of her breathing first. He slowly let out his breath. Until now, he hadn't realized he'd even been holding it. As long as she was breathing, so could he.

"Is she alright?" Damon leaned against the wall.

"I think so." Stefan smoothed her hair back from her face as he whispered to her. "Elena, Elena, honey. Wake up." He stroked her cheek until her eyes began to flutter open.

Elena bolted up in fright. "Stefan!" She scooted back on the bed as she noticed Damon standing behind Stefan. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" Stefan took hold of her hand. "You didn't answer your phone." He picked it up off the nightstand. It was powered off. He thumbed the power button and turned it back on.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Damon tossed her bear to her. "This was in Stefan's bed tonight."

"No. I had my bear when I went to sleep."

"Exactly." Damon's grimace was barely visible in the dim light leaking through the curtains.

Elena's breathing sped as she reached for Stefan. "Stefan?" Her eyes darted to the doorway. "If someone was here..." She started to climb out of the bed. Stefan sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Katherine was in my room?"

Damon nodded to Stefan. "You stay with her. I'll look around." Damon rounded the corner into the hallway. Even from this distance, he could hear Jeremy's soft snores. Jeremy wasn't who he was worried about, though. Damon took the stairs two at a time and was soon standing outside Jenna's door. He listened carefully. Jenna wasn't alone.

He didn't hesitate as he pushed the door open a crack. Looking at the bed, he blinked in surprise. "That was unexpected." He muttered under his breath. Jenna's red hair fanned out over Alaric's chest. Damon backed out of the room, but he didn't know Jenna's door squeaked.

Alaric's eyes shot open as he looked back at Damon. He tugged on a pair of boxers as he crossed the room and looked at Damon with suspicion. "What are you doing in Jenna's room?"

"Not here." Damon motioned for Alaric to follow him. The pair walked into the living room. "Someone was here tonight." He quickly explained the situation to Alaric. "I was checking to see if Jenna was alright."

Alaric looked at the stairwell. "Elena and Jeremy?"

"They're ok. Stefan's with Elena."

Alaric let out a deep breath. "What are we going to do now?"

"Stefan's not leaving that room tonight." Damon folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'll be outside. If she comes back, I'll know."

Alaric turned back and looked at Jenna's room. "I didn't hear anything." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I was right here."

"And you'd all be dead if she'd wanted to kill you."

"Damon?" Stefan called softly down the stairs. "Is that Alaric?"

Damon met Stefan halfway up the stairs. "Alaric has been here all night. He didn't hear anything." Damon gave a wry smile. Judging by Alaric's state of dress, he wasn't sure if would have heard much earlier in the evening. He followed Stefan back into Elena's room. Someone had turned on her bedside lamp. The room was bathed in a soft yellow glow. Elena was perched on the edge of her bed, worry etched in her face. "Everyone's fine, Elena."

Elena sighed and leaned over, holding her head in her hands. Normally so strong, this seemed to be almost to much to ask her to deal with in one day. Stefan sank back on to the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his shoulder.

Damon looked back and forth between the couple. Even in the dim light, he could see Elena's hands shaking. If they left, she'd never sleep tonight.

He'd done what he came here for. Elena and her family were safe. "Stefan." Damon tapped his brother's shoulder. "I'm going to be outside. Alaric knows you're up here." He leaned over Elena. "Try to get some sleep." He ducked out the window and dropped to the ground. He crossed the porch and sat on the swing trying hard to ignore the whispers coming through the window above him.

He didn't deserve her. He'd proven that when he'd made his mistake with Jeremy.

Only after he'd seen her look up at him - her eyes filled with hate - had he realized just how much she meant to him.

A single mistake. His life was riddled with them.

In one instant, he'd lost any hope he'd had with her, but he wasn't going to keep that from protecting her...the woman he loved _now_ from the one he'd _once _loved.

Stefan stroked Elena's face, and he wasn't surprised to discover her cheeks were wet. He kicked off his shoes as he slid back on the bed. Peeling his shirt off, he leaned back onto the pillows and pulled her down onto his chest. After everything she'd been through, tonight may have been too much. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He reached out and turned off the lamp before he pulled the blanket up to her chin.

He absently rubbed her back as he stared up at the ceiling. Katherine wouldn't be able to get to Elena again tonight.

* * *

Caroline stood at the window watching the sun rise. Her mother was awake. She could hear her walking around downstairs. Damon told her to take care of her mom. She knew she'd need to eat soon.

She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. After a few minutes, she'd made a presentable breakfast. Caroline poured a glass of orange juice and picked up the plate of French toast.

Taking a deep breath, she walked down the stairwell into the lower level of the Salvatore house. She tapped at her mother's door. "Mom?"

Only silence answered her.

"Mom?" She looked through the hole in the door. Her mother was sitting up with her back to her. "I brought you something to eat." Her voice broke. She shifted hesitantly from one foot to the other. Her mother gave no sign of hearing her. "I'll just leave it here for you."

Caroline bent down and placed the plate and juice on the ground. "I'll go upstairs now." Slowly, she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

"Did you not sleep well?" Jenna studied the circles under his eyes.

"I just stayed up a little late."

Jenna giggled as he pulled her to his chest. He couldn't let her see the worried look on his face. Someone had been in the house last night...as far as he was concerned, he'd be in Jenna's bed every night until that person was caught. "I'd better go." Alaric bent down and kissed the top of Jenna's head. "I don't think you want them to know about last night."

Someone jogged down the stairs behind him.

"A little late for that Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy brushed his hair out of his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jeremy, can you go get the newspaper?" Jenna's cheeks were flushed pink as she rubbed her hand against Alaric's back.

Jeremy walked through the door and stepped onto the walk. He walked barefoot through the damp grass and stooped to pick up the paper. As he turned around, he came face to face with Damon. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Elena's phone buzzed, dragging her from sleep. "Who's calling me this early?" She untangled herself from Stefan's arms as she reached for her phone.

Stefan sat up on one elbow as he listened to the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hello Elena." Katherine's voice purred over the phone. "Did you really think your fake fight would fool me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Elena fought to keep her voice steady.

"Of course you do. Just like I know Stefan's in your bed right now. He couldn't bear to have you in danger." Katherine giggled over the phone. "Too bad he didn't listen to me."

"What are you talking about?"

Katherine's voice took on an icy edge. "Why don't you let Stefan explain..." The call ended with a click.

* * *

Howdy friends! I appreciate all the reads. I hope you're enjoying the story. This isn't my first journey into fanfiction...I know what you can do with that lovely little review button. I'm not saying reviews make me update faster, but it can't hurt.

Thanks a million!

-N.E.P.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Mature rating for blood and violence in later chapters

Spoilers ahoy! I'm writing this story based on events after "Kill or Be Killed." If you haven't watched that episode (or others from this season), you probably want to skip this story.

I'm not LJ Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec or any of the other authorized writers for this book series/show. I'm just a fan who likes to take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I'll put them back when I'm done, though.

* * *

"What did Katherine mean?" Elena tossed her phone onto the bed and turned to face Stefan. "Why did she tell me to ask you to explain?" She studied Stefan's face when he didn't answer immediately. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it, Stefan?"

Stefan looked back at her in dismay. "The other night - when I was with Katherine - she didn't just threaten you." He reached out and placed his hand on her leg.

Elena pulled away as she slowly backed out of the bed. "Then who did she threaten?" She stared out the window at the golden pink sunrise. A year ago, she would have been able to simply enjoy the varied hues in the sky. Now, she was forced to realize every sunrise had the potential to be her last. She looked at the date on the calendar and her lip trembled.

Stefan shook his head. He didn't need to voice the answer. Deep down, Elena already knew who Katherine would threaten.

"Elena! Are you getting up? You're going to be late for school." Jenna's voice barely carried through the closed door.

Elena spun to stare at the closed door as she understood. "Jenna...and _Jeremy._"

Stefan reached out and pulled her to him. He watched as the color drained from her face. He gave a single nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Normally so strong, this news had pushed her dangerously close to the breaking point. Elena's breathing was coming in short gasps. "She can't touch them."

"Elena?"

"I'll be right down, Jenna." Elena fought to keep her voice steady. "Stefan, what are we going to do? She knows. She knows!" It was one thing when Katherine used the brothers in her twisted game, but now she'd gone too far.

"No one's getting hurt, Elena. We'll take care of it." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "For now, you need to get ready for school before Jenna comes up here and drags you downstairs. I'll see you there." He looked at the dress hanging on the back of her closet door. "And tonight, we're still going to the masquerade ball." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"But Stefan, I don't know."

"Remember what I said the night of the carnival. We can't stop living. I'll see you in Alaric's class." He ducked through the window and jumped to the ground.

"Katherine knows?" Damon hopped off the porch swing and walked to Stefan's side.

Stefan felt his brows knit together in annoyance. "You were listening?"

Damon ignored Stefan's question as he let out a slow breath. "So last night was all a game." Damon shook his head. "She wanted to see just who would come to Elena's rescue."

"And we both did."

"That's going to be a problem." Damon drummed his fingers on his leg as he exchanged a worried look with Stefan.

* * *

Caroline heard footsteps on the stairs leading from the basement. Damon and Stefan hadn't returned, so only one person could be coming upstairs. She downed half a cup of coffee in one gulp and tried to relax. The steps came closer, and she thought it would be easier if she met her mother instead of making her search the house. Carrying her cup, she walked to the kitchen doorway. "Do you need something?"

Her mother held an empty plate and glass. She cringed as she looked at Caroline and then down at the floor. She never quite met Caroline's eyes. "No." Her mother's heart sped in her chest.

Caroline's face fell - her mother was afraid of her.

Sheriff Forbes looked anxiously around the room. "Is Elena still here? I thought I heard her last night." She seemed to be searching for human contact.

Caroline shook her head. "No one else is here. They had to leave. Damon told me to stay here and take care of you."

"He did?" Sheriff Forbes seemed surprised.

Caroline nodded as she shifted the coffee cup between her hands. "He didn't know if you'd need something."

Silence fell between the mother and daughter. They'd never had a close relationship - especially after Sheriff Forbes left Caroline's father - and this new situation was more than the two of them seemed able to handle. Still, she didn't want to simply stand there staring at Caroline. Sheriff Forbes finally asked, "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah." Caroline gave a half-smile.

"You drink coffee?"

"Mom," sighed Caroline, "you've been watching me eat and drink for over a week. You shouldn't be so surprised."

"I thought that was all an act. The way you've all stayed hidden." Sheriff Forbes flinched as she spoke of her daughter in the same breath as the other vampires. Saying it made it real, and she didn't want to think of what Caroline was.

"Coffee actually helps. It keeps me warmer."

Sheriff Forbes looked up sharply at her daughter. "Are you in pain?"

If Caroline didn't know better, she would have thought her mother had tears in her eyes. She couldn't, though, because that would mean her mother cared about her. She chewed her lip. "Not anymore." She closed her eyes and plunged on. "At first I was. Everything hurt, and I didn't know why. I didn't understand what was happening to me." She looked back at her mother and realized she was still holding the plate and glass. Slowly, she approached her and took the dishes. It was the closest she'd stood to her mother since she'd found out the truth. Caroline walked to the kitchen and put them into the sink.

Sheriff Forbes walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She stared into the fire as she thought back to all the conversations she'd had with Damon in this room. He'd said he was her friend, but that couldn't be real. She turned her head as Caroline stepped lightly into the room, and she looked up at her daughter. "Why did you do it?"

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. "You think I did this on purpose?" She must have spoken louder than she'd intended. Her mother shrank back into the couch. Taking a steadying breath, she stepped back and leaned against the wall. "You don't understand me at all."

Sheriff Forbes balled her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. "Then tell me."

"Damon didn't mean to turn me."

* * *

Damon did this to you?" Sheriff Forbes face flushed with anger.

"I was dying. Vampire blood has healing properties. He told me he thought I'd be safe. Just a little bit and I'd be good as new." Caroline stepped closer and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "I think he did it for you. He didn't mean for it to turn out like this, though. That was Katherine's fault." Caroline's voice took on a steely edge.

"Who's Katherine?"

Caroline bent down and held her head in her hands. It was going to be a very long day.

The doorknob turned, and she immediately tensed. Katherine wouldn't come in the door, though. Would she? Caroline took a protective stance in front of her mother.

"Stefan!" Caroline sighed with relief. "I thought you were... Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." His eyes were fixed on Sheriff Forbes. "Damon stayed to watch the house while I came home to get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"School, Caroline. We still have school." For now, it was more important than ever to carry out the ruse. "Damon will come home to stay with your mom."

"I don't need someone to watch over me."

Stefan looked sharply back at her. "He's not staying here to take care of you. I'm sorry, but you still can't leave. Not until the vervain's out of your system." He backed out of the room and jogged up the stairs.

"Stefan!" Caroline's eyes widened in alarm.

He froze on the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know today's Elena's birthday?"

He hesitated - a look of confusion on his face. "She hasn't said anything."

Caroline shook her head. "Tonight's the masquerade ball; its always on Elena's birthday. When she was little, she hated it. Her parents were never home. They always had Founder's stuff to do." Caroline looked sternly at him. "Don't forget her birthday."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Nope - I still don't own The Vampire Diaries - drat! Just borrowing the characters for a bit.

* * *

Stefan rapped on the deep blue door and waited.

And waited.

He heard someone moving around and judging by the light footsteps, he knew who it was. "Bonnie?" He knocked again.

The steps drew closer to the door, and he watched the curtain ripple. "What do you want Stefan?" She cracked the door. "You haven't been invited in this house."

"I know that." He was always surprised when someone felt the need to remind him he couldn't enter a house - as if he'd ever think otherwise.

"Why are you here?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight to one foot. She didn't offer to let him enter the house.

"Today's Elena's birthday."

A flash of recognition flew over Bonnie's face. "It is! I've never forgotten before." Her shoulders slumped in dismay. "Her first birthday without her parents. I'm a horrible friend."

"No." Stefan looked at her with understanding. "You've just had a lot on your mind." He stopped and considered his wording for a moment. "But there's something you can do to make it up to her."

Her defenses immediately went back up. She repeated her earlier question. "What do you want?"

"I wanted your help with her present."

"What kind of help?" She looked at him in suspicion.

"The kind of help only you can give."

"You need a witch." Her eyes flashed in annoyance. "I helped you with Caroline's ring, but you can't just expect me to help every time you ask. I'm not Emily." She stood and looked at him defiantly.

"I never said you were, but I think this is something you'll want to help with." Stefan leaned against the side of the house. "Look, Bonnie, I know you don't want to invite me in, but can you at least come out where we can talk?"

* * *

Elena shifted in her seat and tried not to stare at the empty desk next to her. Where was Stefan? She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone - sitll no messages. He's always had a spotty attendance record; but she'd seen him just an hour ago, and he'd told her he would be in class. She realized the room had gone silent.

Mr. Saltzman had stopped his lecture and was looking pointedly at her phone. He cocked his head in a silent question. Frowning, she shook her head and pocketed her phone. He turned back to the chalkboard and began writing the night's homework assignment as the bell rang.

Now Elena was free to stare at the vacant seat on the other side of her. Bonnie was missing too.

She stuffed her binder into her messenger bag and tried to decide if she wanted to stay and finish the day or if she should fake being sick so she could go in search of Stefan.

"Elena?"

She realized she'd been standing frozen in the middle of the history classroom. "Um, yes, Mr. Saltzman?" She slowly approached his desk.

"Are you alright?" His forehead creased in concern.

"I'm fine." She answered too quickly.

He didn't look convinced. "Damon told me about Katherine being in your room last night."

"You've already seen him this morning?" Elena couldn't hide her confusion. Had they met for breakfast or something?

He cleared his throat and looked around the classroom. "Actually, it was closer to midnight when he looked in Jenna's room."

"Oh!" Elena felt her eyes widen. How long had that been going on? Students for the next class began filing into the classroom. "I need to go. I can't be late to my next class."

Mr. Saltzman nodded. "Elena, if you need anything." He lowered his voice so only she could hear, "I'm going to be there again tonight."

She gave a half smile. "Thanks." She backed out of the classroom. _Jenna and Alaric?_ She guessed he'd finally gotten rid of his excess baggage.

"Elena!" Someone reached out and grabbed her arm. She jumped in response and dropped her purse - its contents sailing along the floor of the crowded hallway. She dropped to her knees and promptly bumped heads with Matt. "Sorry!" I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, its not you." She shook her head dismissively. "Really, its me."

"I was just waiting to say happy birthday."

"You remembered?" Her lips turned up in the first genuine smile of the day.

"Of course I did." He laughed. "I couldn't forget my first broken arm." He grinned as he motioned with his cast.

"When you fell at the roller skating rink."

"Because someone spilled her soda on the floor but didn't want to tell her mother." He teased as he finished her sentence.

"I got into so much trouble for that...at my own party." Her chin trembled and she bit her lower lip. "That was my last big birthday party."

Matt studied her face. He hadn't intended to make her sad. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." She forced a smile.

"Elena, I've known you forever. If something's wrong, you can talk to me."

"Thanks Matt." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be fine." She noticed the halls clearing. She couldn't continue the conversation, or she really would break down. "I don't want to make you late for class." Elena turned and scurried down the hall. She didn't see Matt's worried expression as she ducked into her English class.

* * *

"There may not be another one." Bonnie slammed the lid on the dusty cardboard box closed. The dank air in the house was heavy, and it made her uneasy. She hadn't been in the house since Grams' funeral - her dad and his brother were still arguing over who everything belonged to, and she'd been happy just to stay away.

Too many painful memories.

Here she was, though, back in the house. Looking through her Grams' things.

_ For Elena._

She watched Stefan as he pulled a medium sized wooden trunk out of the back corner of the attic. Not too much longer than a stick of firewood, it had easily been overlooked in its spot beneath the eaves. The lid was cracked with age and wear - the hinges rusted shut. She'd played in the attic for hours at a time when she was younger. She'd found the box once. Grams had flown at her with such intensity, she'd been too scared to go back into the attic for weeks.

She studied the expression on Stefan's face. "You recognize the box." It wasn't a question.

But Stefan wasn't here with her now. He was lost in his memories. Of course this would be here. Emily was Katherine's handmaiden. He took a deep breath before he opened it.

"Stefan?" She walked to his side and looked over his shoulder.

She recognized the smell. Mold. Decay. Neglect. Her mother used to drag her from one antique store to another when she was barely old enough to be allowed inside.

Look but don't touch.

Stefan seemed transfixed by the sight. She looked over his shoulder.

A black silk umbrella.

A pair of lace gloves carefully folded.

A lilac paper fan.

Everything seemed perfectly preserved as they sat atop a crocheted cream shawl.

"Do you need me to help?" She reached out and touched the fan. "This are Katherine's things?" Bonnie watched as his jaw clenched. He ran his fingers lightly over the gloves.

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Yes. This is Katherine's chest." His voice was heavy with emotion. "But this..." He picked up the fan and the mother-of-pearl ribs shone in the light coming through the window. "This was my mother's. I didn't realize Damon gave it to her."

They worked together, peeling back the layers of Katherine's time in Mystic Falls. Hair pins, gloves, a cracked mirror...but not what they were looking for. The contents of the trunk arrayed around him, Stefan rocked back on his heels in annoyance. "I thought it would be here."

Bonnie stared at the chest. She remembered Grams' face when she'd stumbled upon it years ago. She'd been angry...and afraid.

The chest hadn't revealed all its secrets.

"Let me look." She pushed Stefan back as she stood over the it. She closed her eyes and held out her palms as she concentrated.

Stefan watched... And waited...And heard a click.

With the slightest of grins on her face, Bonnie ran her fingers over the floor of the box - which actually wasn't the floor at all. She held her breath as she lifted out the wooden panel.

* * *

Elena threw her hair over her shoulder as she walked to the picnic table. She stared at her apple. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't even sure why she'd gone through the line to buy it, other than the fact that it gave her something to do. She'd wandered through the hallways for the first half of the lunch period before one of the office aides caught her and told her to go outside. She glared as she spun the apple in her hand.

"You're not Bonnie. You can't light it on fire."

Elena grimaced. Just what she needed. "Do you need something, Damon, or are you just here to annoy me?" She picked up her apple and took an angry bite.

"Ouch." He feigned a wounded look. "I thought we were starting to get along again." He studied her face. "Are you alright?"

Slamming the apple back onto the table, she exploded. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

He slid from his perch on the table onto the bench next to her. Reaching out, he hesitantly stroked her chin, dropping his hand when she pulled away. "Because you have circles under those hypnotic brown eyes." He ran his fingers along her arm. "And your hands are shaking." He wasn't used to seeing Elena like this. She didn't get rattled. He didn't like it.

"I'm fine. Really."

Damon decided to ignore the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. If Elena wanted to try to act tougher than she felt, he wasn't going to coddle her. That was Stefan's job. "My brother asked me to drop by. He's been delayed."

Elena's breath caught in her chest. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, Elena. Stefan is fine. He just said he had to do something and asked if I would join you for lunch. Is that alright?"

Elena looked doubtfully back at him.

"I know you don't like having someone watching over you. But this way, I could deliver your birthday present." He reached into his black leather jacket and took out a small bag.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard Caroline telling Stefan this morning." He admitted.

"Thank you." She reached out and hesitantly took the bag.

"It doesn't bite." He encouraged her when she made no sign of opening the bag.

She stared at the wrapping paper before tugging on the ribbon holding the bag closed. Carefully opening the bag, she looked inside and laughed. "Hershey's Kisses?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know you love them, and you really didn't give me enough time to prepare a more appropriate gift."

Elena laughed. She really did love chocolate. When had Damon noticed? A sad shadow came back over her face as she looked back at him. "I hadn't really thought about my birthday."

In the distance, the bell announced the end of the lunch period. Elena bent and picked up her bag. "Thanks for the present."

"I'll see you tonight."

Elena stopped short. "You're going to the Masquerade Ball?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it. I've got my suit and tie pressed and ready."

"I'll see you there, then." She turned and walked into the school.

Damon watched as she slowly walked into the school. She'd been sitting at this table the first time he'd seen her. Bonnie was next to her, and Caroline sat across from her. She'd been laughing at a joke Matt told them as he leaned against the bench. Even with the shadow of her parents' death hanging over her, she'd been happier then, more alive. Vibrant. Katherine's arrival had changed her even more than the loss of her parents.

She'd lost her freedom and now her family was threatened. He wanted to see the girl who smiled and laughed...

_That_ was the Elena who'd been his friend. He was going to do everything in his power to bring her back.

Katherine was going to pay.

* * *

A/N: I've had several questions as to my intended length for this story. I think I'll have about a dozen chapters. Even though the title is "Before the Ball," we'll actually go through the ball until a day or two post-ball.

Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. They really do inspire me to keep on writing (and write faster). I'm so very pleased that y'all have enjoyed the story so far. This is my first foray into "Vampire Diaries" fanfiction, so I'm happy the characters are sounding true to themselves.

Thanks a million!

-N.E.P.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So sorry in the delay in posting this. I had an unexpected issue at home I had to deal with. This chapter is short, but it is the bridge we need to get into the next section of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

No, I still don't own any of "The Vampire Diaries" characters.

* * *

"Of course, Carol." Damon paused and turned to watch as Stefan came in the front door. "No, it isn't any trouble." Another pause. "I told you before. Whatever I can do to help."

Stefan stood at the base of the stairs and stared at his brother. Why was he talking with Carol Lockwood?

"I'll bring Stefan, and we'll be right over. Trust me, we're happy to help. Bye!" Damon ended the call and smiled at his brother. "Do you have a gray hoodie in that collection of yours?" He didn't wait for Stefan to answer. "Sure you do. Go put it on. Carol Lockwood needs some help. The crew she'd hired to get everything ready for the ball didn't show up, and it seems she's calling in a favor."

"I was going to Elena's." The tiny box was heavy in his shirt pocket. Stefan wanted to give Elena her present. He'd only stopped by the house to change clothes since he was covered in dust and cobwebs from digging through the attic all morning.

Damon shook his head as he jogged up the stairs. "Not right now, you're not. We have an invitation to wander through the Lockwood house, and we're going to use it. Let's go!" He walked into his bedroom, leaving Stefan alone in the hallway.

Stefan dialed Elena's number as he followed his brother up the stairs. "Elena?"

"Where were you today?"

"I'm sorry. I had to so something, and it took longer than I'd planned." Stefan hated being elusive with Elena, but he didn't want to tell her too much about his gift.

"So you sent Damon to have lunch with me?"

His silence answered the question for him.

"You didn't. That makes more sense. Damon just invited himself." Elena's car door slammed as she arrived home from school.

"Elena, I have to help Damon with something. I'm not sure how long it'll take. I'll be over to pick you up in time for the party tonight."

"Have you not changed your shirt_ yet?_" Damon stood in the doorway.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Stefan pocketed his phone as he peeled off his shirt and stepped into the closet.

Elena stared at her phone in annoyance. What were Stefan and Damon doing? She walked up the porch stairs and stopped in front of the door while digging for her keys. She let herself inside the house and began to walk up the stairs to drop off her things from school. Mentally going over her list of things she needed to do before tonight, she wondered why the teachers insisted on giving homework when they knew the majority of the students would be at the Lockwood house tonight. She dropped into her window seat and pulled out the novel she was reading for English class. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she noticed her closet door. Actually, she noticed what wasn't on her closet door.

Where had her dress gone?

Jenna hated it when Elena used the closet door as a hanger, but Elena hadn't wanted her dress to wrinkle before the party. She set her book on the floor and went to look in her closet. Nothing. "Jenna?"

Elena headed back downstairs, thinking the dress was likely hanging on the rack in the laundry room. "Jenna?" She remembered seeing Jenna's car in the driveway when she pulled into the house.

As she stepped into the kitchen, the phone rang. Elena reached for it. She didn't recognize the number on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hello, Elena. Missing something?"

* * *

Bonnie hoisted the plastic container on her hip as she unloaded the last box of supplies from her father's catering van.

"Hey, let me give you a hand." Mason stepped closer as he took the box from her. "That looks pretty heavy." His hand brushed against hers and a jolt like an electric current flowed up her arm.

_A shirtless Mason hovered over Elena in bed. Pinkish light spilled across Elena's face as he crushed his lips to hers. His fingers tangled in her sleep-disheveled hair as..._

"Are you okay?" Mason's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just going over my list - making sure we'd brought everything."

Mason looked at her, more than a hint of doubt in his eyes. "I asked if you needed me to carry this into the kitchen." He shifted the box in his arms as he began walking toward the house. Bonnie knew how heavy the box was, but he made it look as if he were carrying a box of helium.

"Mmhhmm." Bonnie mumbled as she turned back to the van to pick up the last of the tablecloths. She let him walk ahead of her as she dug her phone from the side pocket of her bag. What on earth was Elena thinking? She dialed Elena's number and was disappointed as the call went straight to voicemail. Frowning as she typed out a text with one hand, she wasn't watching where she was going and promptly walked straight into Stefan. "Sorry." She apologized as she backed away.

"Bonnie? Is everything alright?" He held out his arm to steady her.

She looked back at him. Elena was her best friend. She couldn't break her confidence - especially if she didn't truly understand what was going on. "I need to get these to my dad." She adjusted the tablecloths on her arm as she scurried into the house.

"What's up with the little witch?" Damon came out of the side entrance of the house.

Ignoring his brother's question, Stefan tugged at a folded table in the back of the rental van. "Of course, you're really not sure of what you're looking for, are you?"

"I will know it when I see it." Damon answered with his characteristic cockiness. He took hold of the other side of the table and began backing toward the front door.

"Thank you both so much!" Carol Lockwood met them on the front porch. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been able to help. I know I confirmed the right number of workers with the company on Monday."

Mason stepped out onto the porch. "Too bad your Uncle Zack couldn't be here. I seem to remember that he lived for these balls."

"We hoped he'd be able to come back..." Damon began.

"Don't be silly! I hardly expected him to drag his new wife here so soon after their honeymoon. I'm just happy for him. If you two hadn't moved here to take care of the boardinghouse, he'd never have had the chance to go visit his college sweetheart."

Damon added, "Well, it was quite the whirlwind romance."

"Sounds too good to be true." Mason stood in the foyer with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Lockwood turned and frowned at Mason. "Just because they were able to help like you suggested doesn't mean you get to just stand there."

Stefan and Damon positioned the table in the sitting room and turned to go outside.

"Why did Mason say we should come help?" Stefan pushed his sleeves up as he hopped into the back of the van to retrieve the next table. He looked up and saw Bonnie standing outside the kitchen door texting. Her wrinkled forehead spoke as much about her state of mind as her angry posture. "Bonnie?" He jumped from the back of the truck - leaving Damon with the whole weight of the table." "Bonnie? Tell me what's wrong."

"Its nothing."

Stefan shook his head. He nodded to the phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Its really none of your business."

Stefan pressed on. "Its Elena. You and Caroline aren't talking, and there's no one else who makes you that angry - except for my brother and he's..."

"Standing directly behind you." Damon finished Stefan's sentence.

Stefan stared at Bonnie while she glared at Damon. "Not here." She walked toward the party tent set up a distance from the house. When she was under the cover of the white awning, she spun and addressed Stefan, pointedly ignoring Damon.

"Mason helped me carry a box a few minutes ago. When he brushed against my arm, I saw something that I don't understand."

"What did you see?"

Bonnie took a breath. She didn't know how to phrase it without hurting Stefan. Since she really didn't know exactly what was going on, she decided to simply be blunt. "I saw him with Elena. He was kissing her...they were in bed together.)

Stefan clenched his jaw and shook his head. The pieces were starting to come together, and he didn't like the picture they were forming. "He wasn't in bed with Elena, Bonnie. That was Katherine."

* * *

"What's wrong Elena? Cat got your tongue?" Katherine giggled at her joke. "I asked you a question."

"Did you take my dress?"

"Is that _really_ the best you can do?" Katherine sighed into the phone. "I thought you were going to be better at this. Let me give you another hint. I have something much more valuable to you than your dress." A car door slammed outside. "Oh, look, your brother's home. Guess you're not missing him..."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry the prior chapter was so short. I didn't want to go too long without an update, so I posted what I'd written before my health issue. All that's cleared up now, so I'll hopefully get back to every other day updates till we're finished.

Honestly, I know I'd said I thought this story would have twelve chapters, but it is looking like it is coming in shorter than that. I believe that after this chapter, there will a single additional chapter to finish it off.

Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and marking this as a favorite story. I don't think I've ever had a story be so well-received in such a short period of time.

Thanks a million!

-N.E.P. (Txvdfan)

As always, I don't own any of "The Vampire Diaries" characters. I'm just lucky enough that I have a chance to borrow them for a bit.

* * *

Silence fell. What did Katherine mean? A key slid into the doorknob, and Elena turned to face Jeremy as he walked in the door. He tossed his backpack on the floor as he walked toward the kitchen.

"If that's Jenna, tell her she forgot to pick me up after school. I had to get Matt to drive me home." He continued on into the kitchen and began to dig in the refrigerator.

"Any ideas?" Katherine prodded. "Come on Elena, its not that hard. Jeremy even gave you a hint."

Elena's breath caught in her chest. No. She looked through the dining room window. Jenna's car was parked in the driveway. "You didn't."

"Oh, I think you're getting warmer." Katherine laughed again. "I warned Stefan. He told you, didn't he? I told him what I'd do if he didn't remove you from his life." Katherine's voice turned cold. "I don't give idle threats Elena. I always follow through. Now, I know you're probably feeling some stress right now. Don't worry. I have it all planned out. Tell Jeremy that you're on the phone with Bonnie. She asked you to come to her house to get ready for the ball. You haven't seen nearly enough of her lately since you've been spending so much time with Caroline. Then, come meet me where everything started."

"Where what started?"

"You'll figure it out. And Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Don't try to let anyone know where you're going - not if you want to keep Jenna safe. Do you understand?"

Elena tried to keep her voice steady. "I understand."

"Now, tell your brother goodbye. You have 30 minutes." The phone call ended with a click.

Elena clutched the back of a dining room chair for support. As she leaned down, she saw Jenna's purse. What did Katherine do to lure her out of the house? She fought back tears as she blocked the thought from her mind. She had to do this, and she had to be convincing.

She walked toward the living room where Jeremy was sitting on the couch playing his favorite video game. She took a breath and held onto the door frame to hide her shaking hands. "Hey, Jer. Sorry, that wasn't Jenna on the phone."

"Oh, guess she just forgot then." He was only half-listening. That made it easier for Elena.

"That was Bonnie. She asked me to come over to her house to get ready for the party tonight. Things have been kind of tense lately, so I couldn't say no."

"No problem. I'll see you there."

"Bye Jeremy." She bit her lip as she fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She wasn't a fool. She knew she wouldn't be walking out of whatever Katherine had planned for her. But, it was her mistake that led her to this. She'd do whatever it took to protect Jeremy and Jenna. She wished he'd turn to look at her, but maybe it was better this way. She didn't have to look into his eyes as she told him goodbye for the last time.

She grabbed her purse and walked to the front door. Turning back for an instant, Elena took one last look at the back of her brother's shaggy head and whispered, "I love you."

She stepped through the doorway and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the closed door, she had to think. What did Katherine mean when she said she'd meet her back where everything began? She didn't need to be standing on this porch while she was trying to figure out the problem. Too many memories.

Memories...

Where would Katherine say everything began?

Of course! Elena realized where Katherine wanted her to go. It was the only place that made sense, really. Taking a look over her shoulder at her house, now framed in the pinkish light of the dwindling sun, Elena stepped into her car and began to drive to the ruins of the old Salvatore house.

Jeremy relaxed as Elena's car drove away. He thought she'd never leave. He couldn't tell her what he was about to do, not when she was so against the idea of him becoming involved in dealing with Mason and Tyler. She'd basically had him under house arrest - wanting to know where he was all the time. Bonnie's phone call couldn't have come at a better time.

_Knock...knock...knock._

Jeremy walked to the door and opened it a crack. Alaric stood on the porch juggling a box from their favorite bakery and over a dozen balloons.

"Can you let me in?" Alaric appeared dangerously close to dropping the cake or setting the balloons free.

"Sure." Jeremy laughed under his breath. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Alaric walked to the dining room and placed the cake on the table. He seemed more than a bit confused. "Where's Jenna?"

"I don't know." Jeremy shook his head. "She wasn't here when I got home."

"She told me she wanted to surprise Elena with a party before the one at the Lockwoods' tonight. Maybe she meant after the party. She sounded a little distracted. Apparently, balloons are a requirement in your family."

"I can't believe she remembered." Jeremy said - a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "Jenna hadn't been at a family party in years." He counted the balloons. "Eighteen." He smiled. "Mom always got us balloons on our birthday. Last year, Elena made this huge deal about it - saying she was too old for balloons - but you could tell she was faking it. Every year she keeps the balloons in her room until they're just shriveled up balls of rubber."

"Jenna was very specific. She'd already called the flower shop. All I had to do was pick them up." Alaric looked down at his watch. "She'd said her meeting with her thesis advisor was running long. I guess she meant it."

"If we have some time, could you drive me out to the Salvatores' house?"

Alaric gave him a suspicious look. "And why couldn't you get Elena to drive you? I passed her car as I was driving down your street."

"She was going to Bonnie's." Jeremy hesitated. He knew Alaric actually seemed to be on good terms with Damon, but he also knew Elena's stance on keeping Jeremy out of the line of fire. "I need to talk to Damon."

"And Elena wouldn't exactly be a fan of that."

"Not really."

Alaric studied Jeremy standing in front of him. No longer a boy, but definitely not a man. The ring on his finger put him in a dangerous situation much too soon. But Alaric understood Jeremy's need to feel involved. At least by working with Damon, Jeremy might have some element of protection - much more than if Jeremy tried to work alone. "Ok. Come on. We don't have long till Jenna gets home."

* * *

"So why did Mason Lockwood want us to come over to their house?" Damon followed Stefan in the front door and slammed it so hard the wall shook.

"That's the third time you've asked me that question, and my answer's still the same. I. Don't. Know."

"Has Elena fed you today? You seem a little tense." Damon looked up in surprise at Liz sitting on the couch watching the fire. "You're still up here? Not such a good idea." He looked at Caroline and frowned. "The fewer memories we have to replace, the better, Caroline." He walked to the couch and sat on the opposite end from his friend. "Liz, it would really be better if you stayed downstairs." He thought for a minute. "Or, you could wait it out in one of the guest rooms if you like. A few even have cable."

"No. I didn't think about that." She apologized. "I'll just go back downstairs. Really, its okay." She attempted to smile at Caroline. "I'll be fine."

"I'll come with you."

"Bonnie's right. Elena's not answering her phone." Stefan walked back to the room and stood next to the fireplace.

"She's probably just screening her calls. She thinks you missed her birthday." Damon tsked as he shook his head. "We've got company." Damon walked to the front window and peered out. "Just Alaric...and Jeremy?" He opened the front door and waited for them to approach the door. "Ric! Why'd you bring him?" He nodded in Jeremy's direction.

"I asked him to bring me. I have some information you need to know about Tyler and Mason."

"And how does Elena feel about you being involved in all this?" Damon looked at Jeremy skeptically while blocking his path into the house. He studied Jeremy's face. "She doesn't know...which is why you convinced your history teacher to bring you." He narrowed his eyes as he continued. "This better be worth it."

Jeremy walked into the house and stood in the foyer. Damon motioned for Stefan to join them. "Tyler isn't a werewolf - yet. His curse hasn't been activated."

"Not good enough. Goodbye!" Damon took hold of Jeremy's shoulders and spun him around.

Jeremy dug in his heels and spoke faster. "But Mason is. Last year, a guy attacked him outside a bar and wouldn't stop until Mason killed him. He's pretending like he came back to help take care of Tyler now that his brother's dead. Tyler doesn't think that's the truth. Mason wants something...a stone. He called it a moonstone."

"Moonstone?" Alaric echoed.

"Does that mean something to you?" Damon turned his attention to Alaric.

"It was in Isobel's research. She had a journal where she'd written notes about the werewolf curse. One of the notes said something about a moonstone."

"And where is this notebook now?" Stefan asked.

"In my office at home."

"Can you go get it?"

* * *

"I'm sorry you have to stay down here." Caroline stood in the doorway.

"No. Damon's right. It makes sense." Liz gave her daughter a tired smile. As Caroline turned to leave, Liz called out. "Stay. Please." She took a long look at her daughter. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"What?"

"That it has taken something like this for me to take the time to see just how wonderful you are." Liz patted the cot to invite Caroline to sit next to her. "When your dad left. I felt so betrayed...I couldn't stop thinking about it. The only time I could think of anything else was when I was working. So that's all I did." Tears began to fall down Liz's cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "You've become this incredible young woman, and I'm just now letting myself see it."

"Mom." Caroline's voice trembled. "You don't have to say this."

"Yes I do. I have to say it. And I'm not going to remember it." Liz sniffed as she reached out and took Caroline's hand. "But you will." She squeezed Caroline's hand. "Don't ever forget this time we've had. I'm so proud of you. You kept going when I gave up."

* * *

The train crawled through the crossing. Elena nervously stared at the clock on her car's dashboard. Her thirty minutes were dangerously close to being up. "Come on!" She struck the steering wheel with her fist.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She didn't really need to look at it to know who it was, but she tugged it out anyway.

_Stefan._

She couldn't handle talking with him now. She let the call go to voicemail.

Finally...the train cleared the crossing, and Elena sped down the narrow street. This section of Mystic Falls was old and overgrown. No street lamps lined the roads. She had to pay close attention, or she'd likely miss the dirt path that marked the entrance to the Salvatore property.

There it was.

She could see the remains of the brick fence that once lined the property. The overgrown path was too much for her car, so she abandoned it not far from the main road. Using her phone's light to guide her, she ran through the tangle of tree branches and vines.

Her foot caught on a rotting tree trunk she hadn't seen, sending her sprawling down the path.

"Careful. Don't want to hurt yourself."

"Katherine." Elena tried to sound braver than she felt. "Where's Jenna? You can let her go now."

"But Elena, I believe I told you to be here in thirty minutes."

"I couldn't help it." Elena's heart began to pound in her chest. "There was a train. You heard it."

"I did." Katherine stepped into the beam from Elena's phone. "But still, you were late." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry about your aunt."

* * *

"Bonnie! Thanks for coming." Stefan opened the front door. "And you brought the grimoire. This way. You can join the party." He led the way into the living room where Alaric, Damon, and Jeremy were looking through a box of old documents.

"Speaking of party, can you tell me why you needed it now? My dad finally let me leave the Lockwoods. You may be able to get ready in 10 minutes, but I'd like a little more time than that."

"Hey Bonnie!" Jeremy stepped into the room. "Where's Elena?"

"She's probably getting ready for tonight. Which is where I should be. Can we hurry this up?"

"I meant, why isn't she with you?" Jeremy persisted.

Bonnie looked stunned. "I haven't seen Elena all day."

"So you didn't call her to invite her to come over to your house to get ready for the party?" Jeremy sounded surprised, and he couldn't conceal the worry in his voice.

Damon and Alaric looked up from Isobel's notebook.

"No."

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Stefan watched as Jeremy shook his head.

"When I came home from school, Elena was on the phone with someone. When she hung up, she told me Bonnie wanted her to come over and get ready for the party. They used to do that all the time. I didn't think anything of it." Jeremy curled his hands into fists. "She sounded weird, but I didn't ask her what was wrong. I should have asked her."

Stefan pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Elena's number again.

The phone rang in Elena's outstretched hand. "That's the fifth time he's called. He's going to worry if I don't answer soon."

"Clingy much?" Katherine frowned. "Ok, answer it, but remember where you are and who you're with."

Elena didn't miss the double meaning to Katherine's comment. She took a deep breath and prayed that her voice held steady. "Hey, Stefan. Did I miss a call from you?"

"One call? Try five." Stefan was well aware of all the eyes on him while he spoke with Elena.

"I guess I'm having trouble with my phone, sorry. I'm at Bonnie's getting ready for the party. We must have been talking, and I didn't hear the phone."

"No problem." Stefan struggled to keep his voice light as he looked at Bonnie. He couldn't face Jeremy's fear right now. "So, do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Hold on a second." Elena covered the phone and attempted to clear the lump from her throat. "No," she bit her lip, "Bonnie says she'll drive me. I'll meet you there." She thought quickly. She knew she couldn't tell him goodbye, so she decided to steer the phone call in a different direction. " I haven't seen you today. You skipped school. You're still coming, right? Or did you decide to skip that too?"

"I'll be there. It took a little longer than I had planned to get your present. Sorry. I think you'll like it, though. I can't wait to see you tonight." He turned away from all the others in the room. "I love you, Elena." His voice was scarcely louder than a whisper.

Elena's hands were shaking so hard, she was afraid she was about to drop the phone. "Fine, Stefan, whatever." She pressed the end button before she had to say anything else.

Stefan dropped the phone. "Katherine has Elena." He turned and started for the door before Damon grabbed him.

"And how exactly do you know that? It sounded more like she was just pissed at you."

Stefan shook his head as he fought for control. "We'd come up with a code for when we were working at the park. If we had to fight, if she said 'Fine, Stefan, whatever!' that was her way of saying she loved me." He tried to pull out of his brother's grasp. "I'm going to kill Katherine." A shadow of his vampire face played around his eyes as Damon slammed him onto the couch.

"This is Katherine we're dealing with. Elena sounded fine, didn't she?" He waited for Stefan's answering nod. "Katherine had to be listening. She's expecting to see you at the party tonight." He struggled to keep Stefan pinned to the chair. "We _will_ get Elena back. I promise you, Stefan. I won't let anything happen to Elena. For now, we have to play by Katherine's rules."

"But Katherine doesn't play by the rules."

* * *

A/N: Check back tomorrow for the big finish! As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Looks like this won't be the end after all. I was going into too many different sections of the plot for one chapter. Tomorrow (I hope), I'll be posting "The Recovery."

As always - The Vampire Diaries and all the characters belong to someone else. I'm just taking them for a spin. I'll put them back.

This chapter, while I hope isn't overly graphic, is the reason for the story's "M" rating.

Enjoy!

-N.E.P.

* * *

Stefan shook his head in disbelief. "But why would she go meet Katherine." He turned and faced Jeremy. "Was she wearing her necklace?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really look up when she left. I don't know."

"Katherine had to compel her somehow. When Jenna stabbed herself, Katherine was talking to her on the phone. Can she compel someone over the phone?"

"You're reaching Stefan." Damon cut him off. "You know it takes eye contact."

"Unless she'd compelled her earlier. Katherine was in her room, she could have done it then."

"No." Alaric interrupted. "Katherine has something Elena wants."

"What would be that important to her?" Jeremy looked doubtful.

"Jenna."

* * *

Jenna's phone rang, and Elena spun in search of it beneath the dense canopy of trees. She recognized the distinctive ringtone her aunt had assigned Alaric's incoming calls. First Stefan called - now Alaric.

They knew.

The ringing stopped then started back up. Elena realized where the ringing was coming from, and she squinted her eyes into the darkness. "Jenna?" She thought she could see a hint of red hair in a patch of moonlight.

"She's not going to be able to answer you."

"You said she'd be safe if I came here.

Katherine drummed her fingers on her hip as she stepped closer to Elena. "Actually, I said you had thirty minutes. You took thirty-five. Sorry."

"What? No!" Elena sprinted toward her aunt's crumpled body, but a rough hand reached out and caught her before throwing her roughly to the ground.

Katherine knelt over Elena. "You've met Frank, haven't you? I believe he's the one who broke Matt's arm. Isobel was so kind as to loan him to me. Mystic Falls has changed a bit through the years. I needed a tour guide." A hint of a smile twisted her lips. "He'll be keeping you company tonight while I'm entertaining the Salvatores. I warn you, don't try to sneak away. I've discovered he's not a very nice man. He's also not the sharpest tack in the shed. Too bad you look like me." She spoke softly. "He probably can't tell the difference." Katherine stroked the side of Elena's neck. Elena felt her pulse speed with fear. "I promise you I'll take very good care of them; but before I go, I'd really like my necklace back." She reached out and ripped the chain from Elena's neck.

"Go ahead and take her." Katherine nodded to Frank. "Goodnight Elena."

Frank roughly yanked her onto his shoulder, striking her head against the ground. A searing pain pounded in Elena's head as the world faded to black.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Jeremy looked back and forth between the men in the room.

"We have to go to the masquerade ball. She was listening to Elena's call. She knows we'll be there." Damon put one foot up on the base of the coffee table and leaned against it. He cocked his head to the side. "And then..." He looked over at Alaric. "You have those nifty toys in your car?"

Alaric nodded grimly in response.

"Once we know where Elena is, we're going to go get her." Damon addressed Alaric. "And Jenna too."

Several minutes later, they had Alaric's whole assortment of anti-vampire devices arrayed in front of them. Jeremy's face had taken on a decidedly greenish tinge.

"Jeremy, if you don't think you're up for this." Bonnie cautioned.

"It isn't that." Jeremy's eyes blazed with fire. "Katherine has the only two relatives I have left. I don't want to think of what she's doing with them right now while we're getting ready to go to a party."

"Jeremy, you have to stay calm." Stefan looked worried. "If you can't handle this, we're going to have to leave you here with Caroline and Sheriff Forbes. We have to play along." Stefan didn't feel like he could stress that fact enough. "Or they're going to die." Stefan felt Damon's eyes on him, and he looked up to see a strange expression on Damon's face.

His brother was scared.

* * *

"Matt," Katherine purred as she stroked his arm. With her hair straightened while she wore a mask, no one could tell she wasn't Elena. "Where's Caroline? I thought she'd be here with you."

Matt shifted uncomfortably. "Elena, we broke up. You knew that."

"I'm so sorry." She feigned a pained expression. "I've just had so much on my mind today. I wasn't thinking." She ran her fingers down the buttons of his dress shirt. "She doesn't know what she's missing. Seeing you in a suit."

"Um, hey Elena." Matt backed away until his feet brushed against a planter. "Look, there's Stefan." He nodded to Stefan and Damon as they walked toward the house.

"Why there they are." She gave the brothers a predatory grin as she descended the stone stairway. "You're late." Katherine's voice took on a steely tone.

"Fashionably late." Damon fingered his lapel.

"Happy birthday." Stefan forced himself to pretend he was looking at Elena. He bent and kissed her cheek.

"Now is that the way you greet your girlfriend?"

"It is when we're in public." Stefan stood and folded his hands behind him.

"Always the gentleman." Katherine shook her head. "Dance with me." She took his hand and led him to the outdoor dance floor surrounded by twinkling white lights. A half moon peeked out from behind the clouds and cast a silvery glow on the yard.

"You can drop the act." Katherine blinked up at Stefan from behind her mask. "I know you know who I am."

"Then why did you go to all this trouble?"

"Do you remember our first kiss? It was a night very much like this. You looked so handsome in the moonlight. You were always such a gentleman. You made sure Emily was outside the church - my handmaiden defending my honor." Katherine's voice dripped with sweetness. "Because I wanted to dance with you." She leaned her head into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wanted to remind you of what you had...and you can still have." The pair swayed in time with the music as he looked around for Damon and Bonnie. "Don't look around. Right now, its just us." She pulled his head down and brought her lips to his. "You don't need Elena anymore."

* * *

Katherine was working with Mason. Mason might have an idea where Elena was. Bonnie made her way through the crowded foyer and walked to the stairwell.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." A familiar voice called out to Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around in surprise. "Aunt Lucy?"

The tall dark-skinned witch nodded in reply. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Not since Grams kicked you out." Bonnie's voice was bitter. "What are you doing here?"

"Not here." Lucy motioned to an empty hallway. Bonnie followed. "Do you really have to ask?" Lucy's lips crinkled in annoyance.

"Yeah, I do."

"Listen, I know you understand what's happening in Mystic Falls. You're helping the Salvatore brothers. Don't get caught on the wrong side." Lucy took hold of her niece's arm.

"And which side would that be?"

"The losing side."

* * *

"Damon looks worried." Katherine was enjoying this. It had been far too long since she'd had Stefan and Damon available to play with. "Think he's afraid you're going forget about your plan?" She slid her hand up the back of his jacket.

"What plan?"

All the teasing left Katherine's voice. "I'm not stupid Stefan. I know you wouldn't have come here without a plan. Damon's standing just close enough to hear me if I happen to slip and say where Elena is, and I believe I see the history teacher leaning against his car."

"Why don't we just end the charade now, then."

"Because I'm not finished playing, and I doubt Frank's finished playing with Elena." Katherine turned to take in Damon's expression. Even from this distance, she could see the tense set of his shoulders as he struggled for control. "Do you trust your brother?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You're both in love with the same woman. Is it Elena or is it me?"

"I'm done playing." He pulled her hand from his face. "Where's Elena?"

"Is the game really over so soon?" She walked off the dance floor in a huff. She leaned back against the tree and shook her head. "I don't think so. Not yet." She stood on her toes and whispered, "If you think about it long enough, you'll figure it out."

"Its done." Lucy strode across the grass toward Katherine.

"Excellent!" Katherine turned and waved at Damon. "Your move." She and Lucy walked into the darkness.

"Think!" Damon's shout practically rattled the car. "Where would Katherine hide Elena?"

"I don't know. She told me if I thought about it, that I'd figure it out."

"We have to start somewhere. How do I get to your old house?" Alaric half-turned behind the steering wheel.

"There's nothing left there." Damon muttered.

They all rode in silence as the car rumbled over the roads left in disrepair. As they bumped across the railroad crossing, Jeremy called out. "There's something over there."

"Elena's car." Stefan jumped from Alaric's car before it came to a stop. "Elena!" He called into the darkness, but only his echo answered him. He was soon joined by the others.

Damon asked Alaric, "Do you have a flashlight in your car?"

"You need a flashlight?"

"No, but you and Jeremy do. This property is huge. Trust me."

"Jeremy, look under the back seat. I keep a tool box in there."

Damon and Stefan ran ahead - past the remains of the brick gate, through the now-overgrown maze, until they reached a small copse of trees behind where the house once stood.

"Something's over there." Damon reached Jenna first.

"Jenna!" Stefan carefully rolled her onto her back. Listening carefully, he was rewarded by a faint breath. He sat back onto his heels in relief.

Damon looked up at the tree - its largest branch still scarred by the rope swing that used to hang there. He remembered the swing. Katherine loved to sit outside in the evenings. He'd stolen his first kiss while she was watching the fireflies. He had an idea...a very twisted idea. "Where did you first kiss Katherine?"

"Are we really walking down memory lane right now?"

"This is important." Damon insisted.

Stefan closed his eyes and surrendered to his memories. "It was a Sunday night. We'd left a church social. She'd said it was so nice out that she wanted to walk for a bit, and I volunteered to be her escort. After everyone left, we came back for her carriage. I kissed her on the church lawn."

"That's where we'll find Elena."

* * *

"You can wake up now." Katherine stood over Elena. "They should be here shortly. I hope. I don't think I made it too difficult for them. Stefan should remember."

Elena hesitated as she sat up. Her side was numb from lying on the stone ground, but for some reason, she thought being numb was likely a good thing. Candles were lit in the sconces lining the walls. The flickering lights made her sick to her stomach.

"Frank didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" Katherine knelt down and looked into Elena's eyes. "Well, maybe he did. Sorry. He said you don't listen very well. You tried to leave."

Elena didn't remember trying to leave - but everything over the past few hours seemed as if it had been a dream. Except the pain. That was very real. She gave up trying to push herself upright and dropped back onto the dusty ground.

The room swam in front of Elena's eyes. It was vaguely familiar. "Is this the tomb?" Her voice sounded scratchy. She could feel the bruises where he'd held her by the neck.

"You've been here before?" Katherine seemed surprised. She gave the room an appraising glance. ""This is my first time. Emily really did a good job, don't you think? Oh, they did work fast." She turned and looked back toward the entrance. "You know, I think they're both going to be pretty angry when they see you. I'm going to need a little snack." She flashed to Elena's side.

Elena didn't have the strength to scream as Katherine's fangs tore into her throat.

* * *

"Back away from Elena." Stefan's words came out in a barely controlled snarl.

"Are you hungry too?" Katherine wiped the blood from her chin. "I don't mind sharing. Speaking of, where's your brother?" She stood and stepped over Elena as she peered down the darkened corridor. "Let me guess, you're going to distract me while he stakes me. Did I guess right?"

Stefan didn't answer - his eyes were fixed on Elena's pale face. "What did you do to her?"

She ignored his question. "Damon, why don't you come out and play too?" When he didn't respond, she knelt over Elena's throat. "I promise you, I'll drain her."

Stefan could hear a rustle outside the room as Damon came in. His breath caught in his throat as he took in Elena's battered appearance. "Don't." He shook his head. "Please."

"You're begging. Interesting. Isobel was right." Katherine looked up at the brothers' faces. Right now, they each resembled the frightened young men she'd first revealed herself to all those years ago. "I think she needs to be awake for this." She stared down at Elena, and Elena responded by opening her eyes a crack. "Now Damon, you stay there, but you can toss the stake you have up your sleeve to your brother." Katherine glared at him. "Do it now."

Damon pulled the piece of sharpened wood from the inside of his sleeve and watched as it arced across the room.

Stefan reached out and caught it. His anger barely controlled, his face took on its full vampire appearance.

"Try it." Katherine stood defenseless in the middle of the room as Stefan charged toward her. At the last second, she looked him in the eyes and he hesitated for just an instant. His arm stopped just before he gave Katherine the final blow. "I knew you couldn't do it." She threw him across the room and his head cracked against the stone wall. He limply slid to the floor.

Damon charged Katherine. She shook her head and with as little effort as if she'd been swatting a fly, she threw him into the wall. His arm snapped with a crack as he lay limp on the ground. "I didn't tell you to try."

"That's all I wanted you to see." She stroked Elena's cheek. "He couldn't kill me. Even after he saw what I'd done to you. I could never kill you. You're far too important to me. I've been waiting a long time for you to make your arrival." She stood and brushed the dirt from her knees. "I'm leaving now, but I'll be back. Don't worry about that."

Elena gave up trying to focus and let herself fall back into the darkness.

* * *

I'll admit that fight scenes are my weakest type of writing. I'm more of an angst-girl... We had to have something of a fight, though. I hope it lived up to your expectations.

This past chapter had a record number of views. I'd love to know what y'all think of the story. Reviews are awesome (and help inspire future stories)! I have an idea about a story that'll take place about 6 years in the future...interested?

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Friendly disclaimer: Nope - still don't own Vampire Diaries. It would be awesome if I did, but that's not the case. This is written for entertainment purposes only.

I need to put a short note in here to explain my views on vampire blood's healing properties. Some times, the results are instant. However, as we saw in Caroline's healing in "The Return," it doesn't always work quite that quickly. (Otherwise, she wouldn't have still been sore when Bonnie hugged her too tightly.) The more serious the injury - the longer it takes to heal...even when someone has a little extra help. Just my point of view, but it'll make the chapter easier to understand.

-N.E.P.

* * *

Damon slowly pushed himself up until he was leaning against the stone wall. Everything hurt. It had been a long time since he'd felt this badly - definitely not in his vampire life. He probably hadn't been this sore since he was 10, and he'd fallen off Chester but his foot had gotten tangled in the saddle. The horse dragged him the whole length of the pasture until his foot finally slid from his boot. He rubbed his face and neck trying to remember exactly where he was and how he'd gotten into this situation.

Why was it so dark? He looked at the candles flickering in their sconces along the walls. The ones still lit had burned down to nubs. He thought he remembered the candles being much longer when he'd come into this room. He'd been here for a long time.

But why was he here?

Slowly, the room came into focus. Stefan was lying in a heap across the room from him.

Damon started to remember.

_Katherine._

A feeling of dread in his stomach, he turned to look at Elena. If he had a heartbeat, the sight before him would have made it stop. He crawled across the ground until he was at her side.

What he saw made his stomach turn. He'd seen a lot in his lifetime...he'd caused most of it, but nothing had affected him like this before. Her normally olive skin had faded to a pale white - marred by the purple echoes Frank's fist had left behind. Her long brown hair fanned into a pool of blood coming from the savage wound at her throat.

"Elena, no..." He begged. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

She flinched and gave a soft moan. That subtle movement and hint of a sound made him forget his pain. She was still here. He carefully scooped her into his arms - not sure exactly what might be broken - and turned back to face Stefan. "I'll be back for you." His brother's diet had improved in recent days, but he still wasn't strong enough.

He knew what Elena needed, but he wasn't willing to do it here - not without knowing if Katherine was still around. He'd been forced to be an unwilling participant in turning Caroline...he wouldn't take the risk with Elena. He'd once joked with Stefan about having a vampire girlfriend, however he wanted to do everything he could to ensure Elena's heart kept beating.

* * *

Dawn was breaking over the trees as Damon carefully placed Elena on the floor of the bathroom. Her bathroom. She hadn't wanted to sleep in Stefan's room while he was in dungeon detox, so she'd claimed the guest room farthest from Stefan's room as her own. Her bottles of shampoo and bath gel still sat perched on the edge of the marble bathtub.

Damon knew she had a broken collarbone among her injuries, but she was also so cold. And, if Caroline was going to come into the room, he had to get the blood out of Elena's hair. He started the water running before he turned his attention back to Elena.

He'd listened as her heartbeat had grown weaker as they'd made their way through the woods. He wasn't willing to wait any longer. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and leaned her up against his chest before tore open his wrist and held it to Elena's lips. "Come on, you can do it." He waited for her to swallow. Instead, she coughed and sputtered. "No choking."

One swallow...followed quickly by another. Then, she started to gag.

"You really do like to make these things difficult." He pulled his arm away as she took a final swallow. He lowered her back to the floor as he reached down to pull her shoes off.

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" Caroline stood wide-eyed in the doorway. She took a step closer to the bathroom.

"Trying to save Elena's life. Whoa!" He held his hand up. "Not one step closer. There's too much blood in here for you." Even he had to fight for control, Caroline wouldn't stand a chance, and he was in no mood to fight with her. Not right now. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Caroline wasn't backing down. "You can stand there and watch. Trust me." He peeled her jeans down and was surprised to feel a lump in her pocket. "Never too far from your phone." He pulled it out and tossed it to Caroline. "Call Bonnie. I need a favor."

He gently tugged one arm from the sleeve of her formerly pink sweater, now stained a deep crimson, and then the other - careful to keep her camisole firmly in place. He didn't want Caroline to have an excuse to come thundering into the room. As he pulled the sweater over her head, he smiled to himself as he noticed the wounds on her neck were mostly healed.

He lowered her into the water and flinched as it took on a light pink shade. "Do you have Bonnie on the phone yet?" He poured shampoo into her hair and washed and rinsed it twice until the foam had no trace of pink.

"Its ringing."

"Toss me that towel." He thought Elena would have woken up by now. Of course, looking at her current state of undress, it was probably better that she hadn't. He lifted her from the bathtub and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel as Caroline handed him the phone.

"Elena?" Damon could hear the panic in Bonnie's voice.

"Sorry. This is just her phone. Wait!" Damon made sure Bonnie was still on the line. "I need a favor. Very long story. No time to explain. I have Elena, but I had to leave Stefan behind. He's really in no shape to be there alone. I need you to go to the tomb and do some kind of witchy-ju-ju to wake him up and get him back home."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment. "I'll bring him as soon as I can." Damon was prepared for an argument. He wasn't prepared for her to agree so quickly. He tossed the phone onto the bed and called out to Caroline. "I think some of Elena's things are still in the dresser. Can I trust you to take it from here?"

He left Caroline alone with Elena as he walked into the hall. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own phone and dialed Alaric's number. He wasn't surprised when the teacher answered on the first ring. "Alaric, how's Jenna?"

* * *

Stefan twirled the ring on Elena's left index finger as he held her hands in his. His attention was fixed on every rise and fall of her chest. The midmorning light was streaming in through the window.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Jeremy voiced thoughts Stefan was afraid to ask.

"Katherine must have come closer to draining her than we thought." Stefan's voice sounded as if he'd been gargling with gravel.

"But you told me the blood can heal someone."

"Sometimes it takes a little longer than others." Damon leaned in the doorframe. "It took Caroline almost the whole night to wake up."

The room lapsed back into silence. Damon finally couldn't stand there waiting any longer and left to go downstairs. He needed a drink...quite possibly two... Who was he kidding? After today, he'd be lucky to have anything left in the bottle after he was finished.

* * *

"Mmmmpphh." Elena winced and reached up to rub her forehead.

"Elena." Stefan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he reached up to stroke her hair. "Elena?"

Elena's eyes opened slowly. "How'd I get here?" She tried to push herself up to a seated position, but quickly decided that wasn't the best idea. "Ouch."

"Jeremy," Stefan turned to face Elena's brother, "can you go downstairs and get some aspirin? There's a bottle above the coffee pot in the kitchen."

Jeremy looked suspicious, but he complied with Stefan's request.

"Elena." Tears welled in Stefan's eyes as he held her hand to his lips. His lower lip shook as he took a deep breath. "I was so worried."

Elena squinted at the unfamiliar ring on her index finger. "What's that?"

"Its why I wasn't at school yesterday. Bonnie was helping me with it. Look closer."

She held her hand closer to her face. The ring was beautiful - silver filigree edging a deep black stone - a tiny Gilbert crest in the center. "This is like Jeremy's ring."

Stefan nodded. "Bonnie spelled it for you." He shook his head. "I was so worried about what Katherine could do to you, and I was almost too late. If I'd been with you, I would have heard her on the phone. You would have never been in danger. I should have..."

"Stop." Elena held a finger to his lips. The night's events were beginning to come back to her. "How's Jenna?"

"She's fine Elena." Jeremy stood in the doorway with a bottle of pain killer and a glass of water. "Alaric's with her."

"I'll let you two talk." Stefan slipped out the door and left his seat for Jeremy.

"She's really alright?" Tears spilled down Elena's cheeks. "Last night, I thought..." She couldn't bring herself to voice what she thought.

"Jenna's just fine. Someone apparently mugged her when she was walking to her car at the college. At least, that's what Alaric told her. She doesn't remember anything, so it really doesn't matter. She has a really bad concussion, but she's going to be ok. They just kept her at the hospital overnight. Alaric's driving her home even as we speak. Here." He awkwardly adjusted the pillows in an attempt to help her sit up. "Take these." He poured two pills into her hand then gave her the glass of water.

"I've only had a headache like this once before." She swallowed the pills while he stared at her in concern.

"Damon gave you his blood." He had to smile at the look of shock on Elena's face. "You're the one we were worried about. You almost died."

* * *

"What are you doing down here?" Damon looked at Stefan in surprise. "You should be up there." He gestured with his empty glass.

"No." Stefan shook his head. "I don't have the right to be in her room."

"What are you talking about?"

"After what I did - or didn't do." His face wrinkled in shame.

Damon hadn't wanted to bring this up - not now - not while all their emotions were still so close to the surface; but since Stefan started the conversation, he needed to know. "Why did you hesitate?"

Stefan took hold of the mantle over the fireplace as he stared into the flames. "I wanted to kill her. I meant to. But when I looked at her and our eyes met." He looked over his shoulder at his brother. "I saw Elena. I was looking into Elena's eyes, and it was like I was killing her. I don't understand it, but that's what happened."

"Katherine is a lying, manipulative bitch. She's very good at playing her game. She knew what she was doing tonight, Stefan. She did everything to make sure you wouldn't be able to kill her - the dress, the hair, she was even wearing Elena's perfume." Damon walked to Stefan and took hold of his shoulder. "Why aren't you telling Elena this?"

"Because I don't deserve her forgiveness."

So we were back to _that_ Stefan. "Well, I don't think we should leave her up there with Jeremy. Are you going back up?"

Stefan simply shook his head.

"Ok, then." Damon hesitated as he walked by the liquor bottles and poured a fresh glass before walking up the stairs. He stopped outside the room and watched for a moment as Jeremy finished talking with Elena. "Here." He held the glass out to Jeremy. "Go knock yourself out."

Jeremy took the hint...and the alcohol.

"Did you just give my brother bourbon?"

Damon shook his head. "Scotch. I really thought you'd be better at telling them apart. You do live with Jenna."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Elena." Damon spun the chair around and straddled the chair back. "Your brother spent half the night in the emergency room with Alaric. Then, he's been in this room for the past two hours watching Stefan watch you breathe. I say he's deserved the right to get wasted."

Elena nodded to concede the point. "Where did Stefan go?"

"He's downstairs. Feeling guilty."

"I need to talk to him." Elena swung her feet over the side of the bed and tried to stand up - until the room decided to tilt on its side.

"Not so fast." Damon caught her by the arm and guided her back on the bed. "Give him a few minutes. You know how much he enjoys brooding on occasion." He noticed her hands were shaking as she worried the blanket under her fingers, so he reached out and took her hands in his. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Elena's voice was so soft Damon had to struggle to hear it. "I remember everything." She suddenly looked much younger than her 18 years. Damon wanted to wrap his arms around her, but that wasn't _them_ - at least not yet. But there _was _someone who could comfort her...someone she needed right now.

Damon looked at the young woman and did his "eye thing," as Elena liked to call it. "No matter what you remember happening down there, you need to know that my brother loves you. For 150 years, I watched as he simply existed...until he met you. You brought him to back to life." He bent closer to her ear and whispered, "Just like you did for me."

"Sweetheart," he cupped her chin in his hand, "I promise this will be the only time I'll ever do this."

She looked up at him in wide-eyed confusion as he bent lower over her face.

He looked steadily into her eyes and she couldn't look away. "In just a minute, Stefan will come in the room. He's going to tell you he's sorry for what he didn't do; and you're going to listen to him, but this isn't the time for a long drawn out conversation - not today."

"Then, when he's finished talking, you're going to wrap your arms around him, bury your head in his chest, and you're going to go to sleep without any nightmares about what happened while we weren't there to keep you safe." His voice threatened to crack as he spoke the last few words.

"Do you understand?" His piercing blue eyes still stared into her chocolate brown eyes. When she nodded, he brushed her hair back from her face and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go get Stefan for you."

* * *

Stefan stepped to the side of the bed as he finally broke down in tears. "Elena, I'm so sorry." He saw her trembling shoulders and slid onto the bed next to her. "Last night, I should have killed Katherine when I had the chance. But, I looked into her eyes, and I saw you. I could never hurt you, and I just froze. I can never forgive myself for what almost happened because of my mistake."

Elena looked up at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Stefan..." That was as far as she got. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

He embraced her with one arm as he and stroked her hair with the other. He slid under the covers next to her, stroked her cheek, he kissed the top of her head. "You can go back to sleep. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for hanging with me till the end of this story. I told all my TVD friends - whether you are SE, DE, or Team Brother (like me) - that you could trust me. I hope y'all are all satisfied with the ending of this story. At this point, Stefan needs Elena as much as she needs him. For now, Damon's just happy to have his friendship with Elena repaired. Where they go from here...only time will tell.

My next journey into the TVD world is tentatively entitled "Bittersweet." I'm taking everyone 6 years into the future. I can't promise daily updates. I really need to get back to Cassie/Tanner/Grayson (whose story is being edited) and Julia/Christian (whose story is outlined but not yet written).

Thanks for the support and lovely reviews! I've really enjoyed my first journey into TVD fanfic!

-N.E.P. (Txvdfan to most of y'all)


End file.
